When erecting fences, particularly multiple strand wire fences, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive and easily used apparatus which conveniently strings the wire strands over the terrain upon which the fence is to be erected as well as which tensions the wire strands to a uniform, consistent, measured degree for attachment to fencing poles. For purposes of safety to the person erecting the fence as well as the optimal tension on the wire being strung, wire should be strung to a uniform, consistent, measured degree prior to attachment to fencing poles and splicing with other wire or tying-off at an end or corner of the fence being erected.
Prior art teaches methods and apparatus for tensioning wire. Known is the method of placing the wire behind a vehicle and then securing the wire and moving the vehicle until the wire is first strung a desired distance and then further moving the vehicle until the wire is "stretched" for splicing or tying-off at a second anchor point. This method does not provide for overly measurable tension on the wire prior to splicing or tying-off.
Also known are rope wire-stretchers whereby the wire is secured and strung and then one end of the stretcher is secured to an immovable object and the other end of the stretcher is attached to the wire. By means of a rope and pulley arrangement, the rope wire-stretcher stretches the wire for splicing or tying-off at a second anchor point. Tension provided by the rope wire-stretcher is generally limited to the amount of pull applied to the rope and pulley arrangement as well as the length of the rope wire-stretcher when fully extended. The tension on the wire is again not overly measurable by use of the rope wire-stretcher.
Also known is a ratchet and cable apparatus whereby a ratchet having a length of extendible cable is secured to an immovable object and the cable extended and secured to strung and secured wire. The ratchet is then worked to rewind the cable and thus "stretch" the wire for splicing or typing-off at a second anchor point. Again, the tension on the "stretched" wire is not overly measurable by use of a ratchet and cable apparatus.
Also known is a tensioning apparatus mounted on a carriage pulled by a tractor or other means, W. A. Maley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,201,085. Maley teaches a clamping frame mounted on a carriage, which clamping frame is pivotable in a clockwise/counter-clockwise direction, and a bar which is moved into clamping engagement with the wire to be "stretched". The clamping frame is pivoted in a counter-clockwise direction, secured to the wire, and pivoted in a clockwise direction, thereby moving the clamp secured to the wire and thus the wire tangentially along the fence line applying tension to the wire. Tension applied to the wire is controlled by a cylinder means providing pivotal movement to the clamping frame.
What is needed is a simple, safe, inexpensive and easily used apparatus which conveniently strings the wire strands over the terrain upon which the fence is to be erected as well as which tensions the wire strands to a uniform, consistent, measured degree for attachment to fencing poles.